


Ecorché

by LolyaTinwerina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyaTinwerina/pseuds/LolyaTinwerina
Summary: Bien après la bataille du Wakanda, le grand captain America se perd dans ses pensées.





	Ecorché

Le soldat par excellence ne savait pas quoi faire, le plus grand héros qu’ils pensaient mort était là, bien vivant, enfin vivant… Stark était surtout en bien sale état. Ils avaient intercepté son message pour Pepper et aucun des Avengers, s’ils pouvaient encore s’appeler ainsi, restants n’avait hésité. Ils avaient alors tout fait pour sauver Iron Man. Avec l’aide de Rocket et Thor ils avaient facilement pu le retrouver et donc aller à sa rescousse, ils n’avaient pas pu défendre la moitié de l’univers mais ils ne laisseraient pas mourir l’un de leur frère d’armes. Quand ils avaient trouvé le vaisseau la femme bleue, Nebula, l’une des gardiennes de la galaxie d’après le raton laveur avait essayé de les attaquer avant de reconnaitre Rocket et donc de les laisser voir Stark, la manque de vivres et d’oxygène l’avait considérablement amoché, il était pâle et maigre et surtout il était bien immobile, inconscient, la seule autre fois où Steve l’avait vu dans cet état c’était après la bataille de New-York, après qu’il fut retombé de ce trou de verre dans le ciel, après avoir envoyé un missile aux Chitauris, le génie était toujours en mouvement, inarrêtable et hyper-bavard. Là, le grand Tony Stark ne pouvait qu’à peine respirer. Steve fut le plus prompt à régir, ils étaient tous bouche bée face à ce spectacle si inhabituel, et il prit le génie dans ses bras pour le ramener chez eux, à la base, là où ils auraient dû tous être.   
Arrivés à la base Banner se jeta sur eux pour examiner l’ingénieur, après l’avoir déposé dans l’infirmerie le super-soldat ainsi que toute l’équipe se réunit dans le salon. Alors la femme bleue commença à leur raconter leurs aventures, leur plan, la mort de Gamora, la colère de Quill, puis leur attente sur Titan avant la désintégration de toute l’équipe des Gardiens, de Strange et surtout du jeune Tisseur. Sa voix bien que tremblante se maintint tout le long de son histoire, Rocket pris sa suite pour lui raconter leur échec sur Terre. Après cela le silence se fit et ne fit que s’épaissir. Personne n’osait dire un mot. Qu’auraient-ils pu dire d’autre de toute façon ? Les visages marqués par la tristesse parlaient bien mieux que les mots, leur peur de se regarder dans les yeux aussi, ils avaient tous le même regard fuyant, le regard criant, suintant, puant de l’échec.   
Enfin, le docteur revint dans la pièce principale. Ils allaient savoir comment se portait leur camarade. Le visage fermé, le diagnostic tomba. Déshydratation, dénutrition, hypoxie, hypothermie, … L’ingénieur avait bien souffert et sa convalescence serait longue et difficile mais il allait survivre, son corps en tout cas, son esprit c’était plus compliqué à définir. Steve resta silencieux, il fut le premier à quitter la pièce, sa conscience tiraillée par l’incident de la Sibérie, par ce que beaucoup avaient appelé la Civil War, par la dissolution des Avengers. Que serait-il passé s’il était resté, s’il n’avait pas laissé le génie seul dans ce désert sibérien… L’issue du combat aurait-elle été différente s’ils avaient combattu ensemble ? On lui avait répété durant la thérapie de groupe qu’il suivait que rien ne servait de ressasser le passé, qu’ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à présent si ce n’est avancer mais en est-il seulement capable ? Il était loin le héros parfait, le gendre idéal, le guerrier aguerri, la bannière étoilée, l’espoir de l’Amérique, il portait à présent la mort de la moitié de l’Univers sur les épaules. Il avait tant perdu, lors de la guerre, lors de sa chute au fond de l’océan, lors de la chute du SHIELD et après cela il avait encore perdu Stark en Sibérie, à moins que la rupture ne se soit avant, lors de la signature de ces maudits accords, puis il avait perdu Bucky et Sam au Wakanda même la mort de la jeune araignée le touchait plus qu’il ne l’avouerait. Et il restait tant à faire… Il n’était pas pressé d’annoncer à Tony la disparition de sa fiancée même s’il savait que cette tâche lui serait incombé, à lui ou au colonel Rhodes qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Pepper était morte, tout comme la moitié de l’univers et rien ne pourrait les ramener. Il eut un sourire cruel, au moins Stark était avec eux à présent, il ne serait plus seul à porter le poids de leurs échecs, il savait que le génie devait s’en vouloir au moins autant que lui… Il n’y arrivait plus. Le poids des disparus était trop lourd surtout pour un vieil homme comme lui. Comme il en voulait au SHIELD, ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser congelé au fond de l’océan avec le tesseract, au moins il était mort en héros à l’époque, il s’était sacrifié pour que d’autres puissent vivre, ça aurait mieux valu que cet échec cuisant, cette demi-vie où une simple respiration lui coutait tant, cette demi-existence où une boule avait élu domicile dans sa gorge depuis la fin de la bataille du Wakanda. Le parfait petit soldat en avait assez des ordres mais surtout des pertes de la guerre, s’en était trop même pour lui. La seule chose qu’il le motivait à présent ce n’était plus l’espoir d’une victoire mais la vengeance sur le vainqueur ça ne ramènerait personne c’est certain mais peut être que ça soulagerait un tant soit peu son âme meurtrie, c’était tout ce qui lui restait et il était heureux d’avoir maintenant le plus grand génie de la terre à ces côtés pour accomplir cette vengeance surement vouée à l’échec de laquelle peu d’entre eux reviendrait et secrètement il espérait ne pas en faire partie, il appartenait à une autre époque et il n’avait de toute façon aucune autre raison de vivre que sa vengeance à présent.


End file.
